NCIS: New Orleans
NCIS: New Orleans is an American television drama that aired on CBS since September 23, 2014. It is a spin-off of crime-action drama series NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles, which exist in the same franchise universe. Summary This series is about NCIS officers investigate crimes affecting military personnel in Louisiana and nearby states. Cast * Scott Bakula as Agent Dwayne "King" Pride * Lucas Black as Agent Christopher LaSalle. (Season 1-6) * Zoe McLellan as Agent Meredith "Merri" Brody (Season 1-2) * Vanessa Ferlito as Tammy Gregrio (Season 3-current) * CCH Pounder as Dr. Loretta Wade * Rob Kerkovich as Sebastian Lund * Daryl "Chill" Mitchell as Patton Plame (Season 2-present, recurring season 1) * Shalita Grant as Sonja Percy (Season 2-4, recurring season 1) Season overview Production Casting Scott Bakula was cast as the series lead on February 2014 with CCH Pounder, Zoe McLellan and Lucas Black joining soon thereafter. Rob Kerkovich joined the cast in July. He was the final original cast member to join the series, though Daryl Mitchell and Shalita Grant joined the series as regulars during season 2. Both had recurred previously. In July 2016 Zoe McLellan, who plays Special Agent Meredith Brody, left the series "for creative reasons", and Vanessa Ferlito joined the cast as FBI Special Agent Tammy Gregorio, a series regular. On February 2, 2018, it was announced that Shalita Grant would leave the series in the 17th episode of season 4. Controversy Brad Kern became the series showrunner in January 2016. Within a year he had become the focus of two investigations for inappropriate behavior toward women. On May 17, 2018, it was reported that Kern was exiting his role as executive producer and showrunner, and would remain only as consultant, with Chris Silber replacing him as showrunner. Reception Critical response NCIS: New Orleans has received mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the first season of the show a rating of 65%, based on 26 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "With a solid cast in a beautiful locale, NCIS: New Orleans makes extending this well-worn franchise look like the Big Easy." Metacritic gives the show a score of 55 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". In late September 2014, The Wrap''s journalist Jason Hughes reviewed the pilot episode of the series, praising the music, the use of the city of New Orleans, and CBS' decision to cast Scott Bakula as "one of the most likable leading men in television, so they're set there." David Hinckley of the New York ''Daily News gave a mixed but critical review of the pilot episode, saying there is a "Crescent City flavor here. But in the larger picture, not much on this menu is unfamiliar." Liz Shannon Miller and Ben Travers of Indiewire said that NCIS is like "the obelisk in 2001: A Space Odyssey, it's an awe-inspiring, inescapable presence in the broadcast line-up. NCIS on CBS: It is here. It has always been here. It forever will be." Ratings Awards & Achievements External links * NCIS: New Orleans on Fandom * NCIS: New Orleans on Wikipedia Video Category:CBS Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:2014 debuts Category:Ncis